Kill All Dragons
by Madame Anastasia
Summary: Containing a combination of canon and OC, this story follows the gypsy nomad, Lykke, the Night Hunters from the Isle of Dia, and the Riders of Berk. Not to mention that some old enemies, the Outcasts and Berzekers, show up along with some dragons. SYOC. Information inside.


**Man, words are confusing. It is so much simpler to imagine ideas for stories than to actually write them. I hope I did good.**

**The story, Xiaolin Warriors, will continue later this week will featuring the accepted characters. I did some changes to it, but nothing HUGE.**

**This story is obviously about Dreamworks(c) Dragons. Featuring OCs, this story will include the vikings from Berk (canon), Outcast Island (canon), Bezerk (canon), and Dia (OC). Along with that, there will be some gypsy characters from a small island called Doer (OC).**

* * *

Lykke watched carefully from a nearby tree as her brother, Sinne, slowly entered the cave. What was inside interested them, and though she wished to help, there was too much danger for her to be in there with Sinne. As it was the treasure they were after, it was the Skrill that protected said treasure that put the siblings on edge.

While Lykke waited to see her brother come out, she suddenly felt the hair on the back of her neck stand on end.

"No," she murmured.

Anyone who knew even a little about dragons knew that that wasn't a good sign. She slid down the tree carefully and slowly. She walked around to come up on the side of the cave's mouth, as to remain ever so slightly hidden so that whatever was inside couldn't see her coming up.

Inside she say a horrendous sight. Laying on the ground, sprawled out and motionless, was Sinne. His once blonde hair was fried and singed black. His face had an electric burn and his eyes were slightly open. Lykke couldn't tell if he was still alive, but she wasn't about to check. As standing right above him was the dark blue dragon, Skrill. Static electricity coursed through its body, evidence that the dragon was in a defensive position.

Later than night, a lightning storm appeared on Doer, causing the Skrill to come out of the cave. Skrills only came out during these type of storms, so it was the only time Lykke could be able to safely enter the cave. Once the Skrill was gone, Lykke ran up to the chard Sinne.

"Sinne!" she cried out as she kneeled beside her brother. "Sinne!"

His green eyes had glaced over and his expression remained emotionless. Lykke put her head down to his chest and listened. Nothing.

Sinne was gone.

"This is all my fault," she said, tears streaming down her face. "I was the one who told you about the treasure. The one who asked for your help. The one who put you in danger."

She threw her fists down to the ground. Quickly jumping up, she grabbed her brother's body and began to drag him out into the storm. She would give him a proper burial. It was tiring to drag her elder brother's body, so once she got to significant tree coverage, she took a break.

"This isn't just my fault," said Lykke, stroking down Sinne's hair. "This is also that dragon's fault. Damn dragons, damn them all."

* * *

**Not much, but I introduced one of the OC's and her ideas around dragons. Lykke is a gypsy nomad who use to survive off the treasure she and her brother would search for. But after Sinne's death, she started to train privately to get revenge on dragons. Losing her brother, she blames herself and dragons. She believes the only way to redeem herself is to kill all dragons.**

**This is an SYOC with the form on my profile. Rules and information are below.**

**RULES**

_**-#1- Submissions through PM only. Please label your PMs Vikings: OC Name. So if I were to submit Sinne, I would label it Vikings: Sinne... Or if it were Lykke, Vikings: Lykke.**_

_**-#2- Characters will be vikings from Dia, an OC island. There dragons are either hated and/or hunted, but never liked. Dragons terrorize the island and a select few vikings are trained to hunt them. This group is called the Night Hunters. The rest of the villagers look up to the Hunters.**_

_**-#3- I am looking for seven characters; three girls and four guys. All will be part of the Night Hunters.**_

_**-#4- Characters need room to grow. I don't want all characters to be completely ignorant. I am fine with a character or two to hate dragons through the entire story, but I would like a few characters to be able to go through some deep challenge and actually grow as a person and learn to at least tolerate dragons.**_

_**-#5- No simple names like Rose or Joy or Ben or Courtney or Tyler. I want Norse, even Viking-sounding, names. Lykke is Norwegian for happiness, while Sinne means anger.**_

_**-#6- Appearances must not be outlandish.**_

_**-#7- Personalities should not be outlandish. I want a paragraph at the least. No listing!**_

_**-#8- No Mary-Sues. That is why I would like characters that can grow later on.**_

_**-#9- Ages need to be between 16 to 18. Lykke is 16.**_

_**-#10- Have Fun.**_


End file.
